No todo son cosas buenas
by B-Ookami
Summary: Un pequeño One-shot acerca de la historia de Hibari, para conocer un poco sobre su vida, y así, explicar un poco el porqué de su personalidad.


**¡Muy buenas! Aquí vengo con otro One-shot~ Últimamente ando falta de ideas, y casi grito de emoción en cuanto se me ocurrió la que he usado para hacer este fanfic (realmente, le debo también un poco de mi gratitud a una amiga mía, que me iluminó un poco cuando me planteó una de sus infinitas y buenas ideas para fanfics */*).**

**Como Kyoya Hibari aparece en el anime y en el manga como por arte de magia, sin explicar nada de su vida, decidí hacer este fanfic, explicando un poco tanto su historia como el porqué de su personalidad, pues es algo que realmente me llamó mucho la atención de este personaje: violento y agresivo, sin un ápice de benevolencia en su portada, pero con un corazón amable, aunque sea muy en el fondo.**

**Err… Vale, me dejo de cursiladas y os dejo con esta… caca XD Gracias a dicha amiga (Sandra) por ayudarme a dejar este fanfic algo decente, y a otra amiga (Claudia) por su apoyo ^^**

**Créditos a Akira Amano por dicha gran serie, y sus fantásticos personajes**

* * *

Pateo una piedra. Más tarde una lata. Luego, una bolita con papel de aluminio para envolver bocadillos. El instituto Namimori está bastante sucio, ahora que me doy cuenta… Miro el cielo: cubierto de nubes negras. Sin duda, dentro de poco, va a haber una tormenta.

Es domingo, por lo que el centro está completamente vacío. Bueno, quizá estuviera el director o algún que otro profesor. No me importa, son otro grupo de herbívoros que intentan sobrevivir en este mundo lleno de porquería… Oh, otra vez mi personalidad ''impulsiva'', ha salido a la luz. Mucha gente se pregunta a mis espaldas el porqué de mi personalidad, como si fuera un niño creído que tiene el ego alto. Se creen que no escucho esos estúpidos comentarios, pero sí lo hago. Y no saben nada acerca de mí. Justamente por este tipo de cosas odio a las personas. Por esto, y porque luego se ocultan en otras para evitar salir mal parados. Bah, ese tipo de herbívoros no se merecen ni que les golpee.

Sumido en mis pensamientos, acabo en la azotea del edificio. Tampoco me interesa, tan sólo deseo un sitio tranquilo, este me sirve. Me tumbo, y me quedo unos instantes con los ojos abiertos, encontrándome con nubarrones de tormenta. Sopla una pequeña brisa de otoño, que revuelve mi pelo, y me enfría. También paso de esos detalles. Y decido cerrar los ojos. Al cabo de un rato, no me doy cuenta y me duermo, pues la brisa y la tranquilidad me brindaban esa oportunidad que, al final, no fue muy pacífica…

* * *

-_¡Mamá, mamá! _–escucho. De repente, veo a un niño de cabello oscuro, gritando ''Mamá'' mientras lloraba y abrazaba una tumba, vestido con un traje negro, tan negro como mi pasado que ahora se presentaba ante mis ojos. Perdí a mi madre con 5 años. Perdí a la única persona que me cuidaba, me protegía y… me quería. Pero yo no pude hacer esas dos primeras cosas por ella. Entonces, el pequeño se da la vuelta, y puede ver a su padre quien se acerca para darle un abrazo de consuelo. Maldito hipócrita. Nada más llegar a casa, ese pedazo de pan cambió completamente.

Dicho suceso se presentó ante mí, en la que el niño está siendo agredido por el adulto, el mismo que le abrazó anteriormente, su padre.

-_¡Inútil! ¡Te dije que me trajeras tabaco, bastardo! _–grita éste.

-_¡P-Pero el estanco estaba cerrado…! _–no pudo terminar la víctima, debido a un empujón por parte del otro que hace que caiga al suelo.

-_¡Pues haber ido a otro, que hay más, vago! _–y dicho esto, otro golpe.

Me fijo en el mayor. Qué asco da. Antes y ahora. Es tan sólo un herbívoro tratando de ser carnívoro, aunque sin éxito. En esto tengo que admitir que se le da mejor a Sawada que a ese idiota. Decido cerrar los ojos para no perjudicar mi vista al ver a ese tipo. Ese tipo que es mi padre. Bueno, era. Yo no le considero mi padre, y ni siquiera sé si sigue en pie. Ni me importa. Es imposible que yo sea hijo de tal infeliz. Se aprovechaba de mí tras la muerte de mi madre, para que le hiciera las cosas en vez de hacerlas él mismo. Lo peor de todo es que se creía el mejor padre de todos, mientras que sólo era un idiota más. Y por si fuera poco, los de mi clase hacían lo mismo conmigo: abusaban de mí y me hacían daño.

* * *

Abro los ojos, y veo al mismo chico siendo apaleado por compañeros suyos de estudio en un rincón del colegio al que antes iba. ¿Que por qué? La respuesta es sencilla: porque era el más débil y el más influenciable. Además, me llevaba mal con los gamberros del colegio, y para desahogarse, la tomaban conmigo. En esos momentos no sabía manejar tonfas ni ninguna otra arma, por lo que me quitaban el dinero, me pegaban y me escupían. Además, me dejaban marginado en todo, y me insultaban. Pero aprendieron la lección en cuanto supe algo de defensa personal, que por cierto, fue alguien a quien conozco desde pequeño quien me abrió las puertas a defenderme por mi propia cuenta.

Acto seguido, la escena que se recreaba en mi cabeza, aparece, mostrando a ese chico de cabello azabache, arrinconado en una de las esquinas de la habitación, llorando. Otra vez, puse cara de asco, ¿tan débil fui en aquel entonces? Parece que sí. De repente, se escucha el timbre de mi casa. Alguien entra, e irrumpe en la habitación. No se percata de mi presencia, y se acerca a mi yo del pasado. Era él, mi ''salvador'' en aquel entonces. Era Kusakabe de pequeño. Me acuerdo de aquella vez. Vino a presentarse, pues había venido al barrio, e iba a ser mi nuevo vecino. Él fue el único que no se rio de mí ni se aprovechó. Además, me hizo conocer mi arma actual, las tonfas.

Sin darme cuenta, sonrío ante la escena. Tras aquél encuentro, todo eran cosas buenas: cada vez que me pegaban, peleaba contra ellos, y me sorprendí al ver que era tan fuerte. No soy de esas personas que se dan muchos aires, por lo que tan sólo tomé aquello como una ventaja. Causé tanto temor que los que en ese entonces se reían de mí, suplicaban que les perdonara y les dejara ir. Lo mismo con mi padre, que me respetaba más, simplemente porque no quería que le mordiera hasta la muerte.

* * *

Todo aquello me encantaba, ahora me temen, y saben cómo se siente estar presionado y ser golpeado con frecuencia. A partir de ese entonces, todo fue mejorando: la gente me dejaba en paz, mi padre dejó de abusar de mí, no me quitaban el dinero ni me pegaban. Sinceramente, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice. Porque todos se portaron mal conmigo desde un principio, y lo único que hice fue darles de su propia medicina.

De repente, abro los ojos, sobresaltado por el extraño ''sueño'' que he tenido. El paisaje es el del cielo nublado a punto de llover, y yo tumbado en la azotea, recordando todo aquello que, sin percatarme, hace que una lágrima se resbale por mi mejilla. Me la seco a toda prisa, y me levanto, dirigiéndome a la puerta nada más hacerlo. Y justo cuando cruzo el umbral, las gotas de lluvia comienzan a llover.

-_Me dedicaré a pasear por los interiores de la escuela, entonces_ –digo, y acto seguido, empiezo a recorrer los pasillos, en silencio, dejando atrás aquellos horribles recuerdos que, aunque no lo parezca, me afectan en lo más profundo de mi ser.

_**FIN**_


End file.
